And You Shall Know ::Pt-Br::
by MlleAngieB
Summary: Kristen desaparece do set, e Rob, querendo ou não, apenas pensa em encontra-la. Ou... "And you shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free…" -Robsten-


**NOTAS:**

a) Esta fic é fruto da imaginação da autora, nenhuma intenção de macular a realidade. Nem ofender os reais envolvidos. É apenas uma visão de fatos públicos, especulação de momentos privados.

b) História imaginada em algum dia nas gravações de New Moon.

c) Esta fanfic é uma adaptaçao de outra fic minha, "A Verdade" escrita para o universo House Md, em Hameron style.

d) Nat King Cole faz sua participação "Te quiero Dijiste"

e) Todas as anteriores são corretas.

.

**And You Shall Know...**

**.  
**

- Cara não enche meu saco... Já falei que não estou com a mínima vontade de sair hoje... Caralho, só me deixa em paz um pouco...

Robert falava ríspido com Kellan, quando Taylor entrou pedindo a atenção dele. Ele sabia que o velho amigo não estava tendo bons dias, e podia jurar que havia uma conexão com a mesma alteração de humor de uma amiga em comum deles.

- O que foi agora? –perguntou com cara de poucos amigos.

- A Kristen sumiu... - ele confidenciou em um canto, mas o outro colega ouviu atentamente.

- E ...O que eu tenho haver com isso? –Rob falou desconfiado.

- Pensei que você pudesse saber de algo...

- E por que saberia? - Taylor o olhou muito sério- ... Esquece...

- O Chris está um pouco preocupado, ela terminou de gravar e...

- Se ela terminou de gravar... Então... O que o Chris...

- Parece que recebeu ligação de casa, o gato dela não está bem, algo assim, sei lá... E você sabe como a Kris é... E você sabe que ela não anda bem... E você sabe que...

Sim, ele sabia de tudo.

Rob fez uma cara que entendera a totalidade do problema. Sabia muito bem que desde que voltaram a se encontrar no set, tudo estava muito confuso. Sabia muito bem que toda aquela loucura no Japão, tinha sido mais uma das muitas loucuras do mundo deles, sem lei nem conseqüências. Embora, existissem conseqüências.

E mais uma vez, ela tinha escolhido o outro. Ou parecia ser.

Ele sabia, também, que cada dia de filmagem estava sendo doloroso nele... Nela. Pisando em ovos. E que tinha sido o mais certo deixar claro a ela que não seria mais parte de algo que nem ele sabia classificar. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Ele queria tudo. Ou nada. Sabia que isso estava acabando com o humor dele. Com sua paciência. Com sua concentração. E logo com todas as suas amizades, com certeza, e se sentia péssimo. E sabia muito bem que isso tinha levado Kristen a um limite emocional. Podia ver como ela estava ultrassensível com tudo e como ele se debatia em não poder ajudá-la. Ele era a causa. Mas o que ele podia fazer?

Ele sabia de tudo. _Muito bem._

E agora aquele gato. Maldito gato. Não podia ter achado melhor hora para incomodar. E era de conhecimento geral que aquele felino era parte da alma da jovem atriz.

- Droga...

- Eu também estou preocupado... Ela não está no quarto dela.. Não atende o celular... Nem responde as mensagens...

- E o namorado dela? Não sabe de nada? –Kellan se aproximou da conversa e percebeu que Rob lhe fuzilou com aquela sugestão.

- Não... Já falaram com ele... Ele não sabe de nada... E ela não responde as chamadas dele também...

- Inútil... - o ator britânico sussurrou com rancor.

Ambos colegas o olharam com curiosidade.

- O que você disse? – Kellan falou.

-... Inútil... É inútil a gente ficar aqui com esta conversa... –ele tentou consertar.

Os outros dois trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

- Rob... amigo meu... Você bem sabe que as mulheres não merecem o nosso mau humor...

- Do que você está falando?

- Disso ai, porra. Você nem sai mais com a gente, cara... Está fechado que nem uma ostra estes dia... E o que for que a Kristen está causando não vale a pena...

- Não sabe do que está falando, companheiro. E não vou falar disso... Não é isso que você está pensando. A gente é amigo, você sabe disso... Ou a gente era...

Taylor se absteve de opinar. Se o amigo queria se enganar com aquela desculpa ainda, ou se ele não queria falar sobre aquilo com o Kellan, tinha que respeitar ambas as decisoes. Porém tinha total ciência que a verdade era outra.

Havia algo muito maior entre aqueles dois. E muitas vezes, tudo era tao caótico que ele se sentia perdido. Sem saber o que era o melhor a fazer. Como um filho de pais divorciados. Ou filho de pais extremamente apaixonados. Eles pareciam se comunicar mais rapido que se pudesse entender... Brincadeiras, brigas, desconfortos, intimidade, familiaridade.. Era complicado não se sentir um intruso. Claro, que eles tentavam fazer com que ele não se sentisse assim. Mas era assim.

- Ei... Parem de me olhar assim vocês dois... – Pattison resmungou mal humorado.

- Olhar como?

- Como se fosse morrer de algo e apenas eu não soubesse...Merda...

- Mas acho que este é teu caso... - Kellan gargalhou e Lautner tentou não faze-lo-... Acreditava que você ia ser mais inteligente e manter no platônico, ou que já tinha superado essa coisa toda... Mas este teu mau humor.. Cara, você precisa de um puto sexo urgente... Esse é teu problema... Uma foda!

- Cala a boca, Lutz...

- Mas é fácil de resolver... Pensando que era algo mais grave, você não é assim, cara...

- Vou falar de novo, se nao entendeu ainda, fecha a boca que nao sabes do que está falando...

- Depois não diz que eu não te avisei... Simples... Uma foda.. Facinho...

- Vou achar a Stewart... Já vi que tirou para pegar no meu pé hoje... Quando achar, te aviso, Taylor... –fez sinal com a cabeça.

Ele saiu dali amaldiçoando todos os santos, porcaria que ninguém conseguia ser competente o necessário para achar aquela garota. Que complicado isso pode ser? E agora ele tinha que fazer isso. Sabia onde ela estava. Sempre se refugiava naquela parte do set para reler o script, ou ouvir alguma música para espantar algum demônio.

.

Mas não a encontrou ali, e nem nos outros lugares o qual procurou. Os lugares dela. Os lugares que ele conhecia. Os lugares que só ele conhecia. Nada.

Tentou o celular dela ele mesmo e apenas quem o recebeu foi a caixa de mensagem.

Mandou uma mensagem para ela. _Estão preocupados com você. Responde._

Nada.

Mandou outra. _Estou preocupado com você, porra. Cadê você?_

Idem.

Ok, ele estava preocupado –de verdade- agora.

Filmou algo que Chris queria testar em mais um daqueles ridiculos fundos verdes. Desesperadamente, tentou manter-se concentrado naquilo. Mesmo com as piadinhas de Kellan sobre sua cara de abstinência. Devia anotar na sua agenda: "Ser melhor ator".

E resolveu ele mesmo procurá-la novamente. Não conseguia tira-la da mente.

.

Passou por seu quarto para deixar algumas coisas, no meio da busca, e ao acender a luz... Ali estava ela.

Deitada no sofá, dormindo. A bolsa dela em cima da mesa. Não tinha tirado nem o casaco.

Ele se aproximou, ficou agitado, verificou se ela estava bem e dirigiu-se até a mesa ao lado. Trouxe um copo com água e um lenço. Sentou-se no sofá e limpou uma mancha de sangue que ela tinha no rosto. Se ela estava bem, aquilo devia ser vestígio da maquiagem dela ou de alguém.

Mesmo se sentindo um pouco idiota, e se perdendo em alguns pensamentos inapropriados, terminou o que começara. Ela estava linda, ali a sua mercê. Percebeu que seus gestos fizeram com que ela despertasse. Um pouco desorientada, ele deveria dizer. Ela o olhou um pouco assustada, porém mais triste que tudo.

- Você tinha uma... -ele apontou para seu próprio rosto- ...parecia sangue, eu...

- Desculpe-me... –passou as maos pelos olhos que estavam um pouco vermelhos-... Por estar aqui...Tive um dia ruim...

- Fiquei sabendo... O meu também não foi maravilhoso... Mas mesmo assim, não invadi o quarto dos outros... Se for por dinheiro, você me conhece, só tenho meu violão de valor –ele tentou sorrir.

Ela permanecia deitada, ele ao seu lado sentado, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Eu precisava... –e fechou os olhos- ...Eu acabei aqui, cara... Desculpe-me.

- No momento, estou pensando porque te passei uma chave daqui e não a pedi de volta desde a tua última invasão...

Ela lhe deu uma mirada de esperança pelas próximas palavras dele e Rob olhou pra baixo.

Levantou-se... Aquele contado não estava lhe fazendo muito bem. Deixou o copo na mesinha da frente, sentando-se ali. A atriz olhava para as mãos, brincando com um anel ali.

- Jella não está bem... -falou com a voz embargada-... E não posso sair daqui...-algumas lágrimas caíram- ...E se algo acontecer? -tapou o rosto com as mãos e chorou silenciosamente-... E se nem puder me despedir dele?

O jovem olhava a cena sabendo que a posição de apenas plateia não era a necessária.

- Kristen, você está sendo totalmente ridícula... - talvez não tivesse sido as melhores palavras ele pensou ao vê-la chorar ainda mais-... Escute... Se você não quisesse a verdade, não estaria aqui...Certo?

Limpou o rosto. Era justo, não estaria ali... Ela queria a verdade?

- Meu... Estás sendo totalmente trágica, aquele gato velho não irá morrer assim. E tens que ser madura se isso acontecer, não podes ficar assim. Ainda mais, sem sumir assim...

- Eu sei...

- Aquela bola de pelo não é a única razão de estares assim, você tem que separar as coisas e resolve-las... Ser profissional como sempre foi. E não deixar as pessoas preocupadas com você assim. Custava responder alguém que fosse e dizer que estava bem?

- Eu sei...

- Merda, Kristen! Você acha que é mais facil para mim filmar aquela cena? Ter que me separar de voce nao é facil em nenhuma situaçao. Mas, _rubshe_, é nosso trabalho. Nao podes ruir assim...

- Eu sei...

Sentia algo estranho, ela estava sendo irracional. E sabia disso. E mesmo errada, ele sentia por ela. Era assim todas, as vezes, que ela tinha um problema, ele sentia na pele aquilo. Um puto castigo. Mesmo que no começo, ela não se abrisse com ele. Mesmo que no começo, ele acreditasse que sempre falava a coisa errada. Perceber como ela passou a confiar nele e a valorizar a opinião dele, era uma sensação tão única.

Poderia ser irracional, ao vê-la chorar por uma porra de um gato, ou por todos os conflitos que não eram mais dele, aquele sentimento de confortá-la, nao o deixava.

E urgia por dizer-lhe como se sentia realmente. Queria tirar a dor do peito dela e enterra-lo no seu, num drama digno de uma ópera italiana. Muitas vezes, apenas conseguia dizer "Estou aqui, você sabe?", ou apenas faze-la rir de alguma idiotice. Nao tinha muita saida, era tudo que ele se permitia ao vê-la sofrer.

Para alguém que mal conseguia se portar diante dela, eram grandes avanços. Para alguém que nunca pode suportar alguém chorar, eram gigantescos avanços. Não ficava irritado ao vê-la chorar, ficava angustiado. Parecia que tinha falhado em algo, sempre podia ter feito mais, deveria te-la protegido melhor. Odiava-se por aquilo, pois não sabia qual era o seu lugar.

Como poderia reclamar por ela, se não sabia o que ela queria? Como protege-la, se outra pessoa parecia ter legitimidade naquilo? Que inferno era aquele? Não poder deixa-la e não poder ficar com ela?

- Posso ficar aqui mais um pouco? –ela lhe trouxe pra realidade novamente-... Só mais um pouco?

Ele concordou com a cabeça... Foi até uma caixa, tirou algo e colocou um pouco de musica. Nat King Cole declamava.

_Muñequita linda  
De cabellos de oro  
Dos dientes de perla  
Labios de rubi _

- Não pareces muito confortável aí... Você pode se deitar na minha cama se quiser... - ele tentou ser mais charmoso que o cantor norte-americano e faze-la rir.

- Rob, sabes que não é uma boa ideia... Não estou sozinha... –ela falou séria, e com pesar.

-Quando te vi aqui, achei que você nem se lembrava deste fato... Mas só ofereci a minha cama... Quem excedeu o convite foi você... –piscou.

_Dime si me quieres  
Como yo te adoro  
Si de mi te acuerdas  
Como yo de ti _

- Sim, minha culpa... -ela sorriu, já em dúvida de porque negara a invitação- ...Essa música é bonita.. Você sabe mais ou menos o que ela diz?

- Não... –ele sabia exatamente-... É apenas uma musica antiga. Lembra meus pais, da minha infância. De coisas que usava pensar.

Pensou por um momento se deveria dizer que era a musica a qual os pais dele sempre dançavam pela casa, desde que ele podia se lembrar. Se deveria dizer que o pai dele conhecera a mãe dele quando ela tinha 17 anos, e jurara que encontrara o amor da sua vida. Um amor à primeira vista. Contaria que até hoje ele via aquele amor, e via sua mãe sorrir ao ouvia esta musica, e via seu pai cantarola-la com um sorriso escondido. Soava como um romantismo incurável e fudido.

Mas quem poderia acusá-la de algo? É um pouco assustador perceber que você encontrou sua alma gêmea tão jovem, ter a certeza que vai estragar isso de algum jeito... Ele sentia aquele nó na garganta toda a vez que pousava os olhos nela. Aquele tormento. Quem era ele para pedir que ela acreditasse em algo?

- Mas o que ela diz? - a voz dela clamou atenção.

- Besteiras, Kris... Apenas besteiras... - ele trazia uma manta e a cobria com a mesma.

- Obrigada... - a tensão dos olhares foi o bastante para ele não lembrar o que ia dizer.

…_A veces escucho  
Un eco divino  
Que envuelto en la brisa  
Parece decir  
Si te quiero mucho…_

Sentou-se novamente na mesinha. Era bem próxima do sofá. E ficou olhando-a com mais atenção. Os cabelos pousados pelo corpo dela. As feições delicadas. A maneira como ela abraçava o próprio corpo. Sentia o perfume. _  
_

Kristen estendeu a mão e ele a tomou, um pouco sem jeito.

- Obrigada... -apertou-lhe a mão suavemente- ...Eu precisava... - mas ela não conseguiu terminar a frase com o contato de ambos.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e se aproximou dela. Era como se nada ali se movesse. Até o tempo tivesse parado.

…_Mucho mucho mucho  
Tanto como entonces  
Siempre hasta morir.._

Ele pensara por um momento em abraçá-la apenas, não se recordava onde aquela idéia tinha ido parar. Devia ser essa a razão que ele se controlava tanto perto dela. Sempre fazia mais que pensara fazer.

A jovem sentiu como se tudo tivesse ficado em suspenso, sentiu apenas os lábios dele nos seus e o abraçou com todas as suas forças. E mesmo que algo ali a avisasse a não continuar com aquilo, talvez fosse aquela a verdade que ela buscava.

Era algo violento, segredado, urgente. Eram as mãos, as bocas, os dentes, a volúpia.

O desejo, o semêm, o orgasmo, o prazer. Os corpos exaustos. Juntos.

A respiração ofegante dele. Dela.

Rob agradecia por não ter pedido de volta sua bendita chave extra. Por aquele gato especial estar mal. Por Michael não prestar para nada mesmo, para variar. Por ela ter ido procurá-lo. Por ele não ter se controlado. Por ela estar ali… Com ele.

Ela o beijou mais uma vez, nunca o deixando, sentindo o coração descompassado. Percebeu como ele a envolvia, como a explorava, ele podia terminar -quantas vezes quisesse- com ela, na ficção, na realidade… Ela sabia de verdade. Era aquilo que ela procurava... Buscava... Precisava... Queria... Ela sabia... A verdade entre eles. A verdade com ela.

.

**FIM**


End file.
